As Long As You're Mine
by valjanex
Summary: He knew that all the names, the shoving, and general harassment would be a little more bearable, now that he had Sam with him. Oneshot. Kum. Slash.


**As Long As You're Mine  
><strong>_a Sam/Kurt oneshot  
><em>-

Kurt Hummel remembers the first time he ever saw Sam Evans. It had been their first day back on junior year, and all the glee-clubbers had been pumped when they got the news that Nationals would be taking place in New York City that year. Their only set back? With the transfer of Matt that year, they were one member short of what they needed to be able to compete in Nationals. After realizing this, the glee club had put on a performance of the chart-topping hit "Empire State of Mind" during their lunch period. And that's when Kurt Hummel first saw Sam Evans.

He stood out like a sore thumb, Sam did. He was wearing a dark blue letterman jacket, tapping his foot and bobbing his head along to the rhythm of the song. Everything about him screamed new kid, and honestly? Someone that hot? Kurt would have definitely noticed him before. And there was no mistaking how bad this new kid set off his gaydar.

Kurt didn't get much of a chance to approach the new kid - whose name, he had learned, was Sam - the first few days with Finn constantly around, breathing down the poor kid's neck about glee club. Then, when Mr. Schue announced the whole duet project, Kurt finally had his opening.

He had had the whole conversation planned out in his head: he would walk up to him while he was at his locker, kindly officially introduce himself, and mildly suggest the idea of them singing a duet together for the project. But everything he had planned flew out the window the second he opened his big mouth and commented on the fact that he had obviously dyed his hair, promptly weirding Sam out. The conversation didn't get better when he had slipped with his slide "Maybe you are straight," comment, which he was luckily able to shrug off easily enough.

But somehow, in his jumbled up mess of a conversation, he had managed to convince Sam to sing a duet with him. He had been practically giddy with all the possiblites the new year held for the openly-gay teenager. His joy was short lived, however, because as he rounded the corner he came face to face with Karofsky.

And a slushie.

Kurt had gulped and tried to scurry away, praying he had gone unseen by the bully. But luck was no longer on his side because Karofsky had noticed and targeted Kurt. Again.

"Hey, _fag_," Karofsky sneered as he got closer to the frozen still boy, "I was hoping I might see you here."

And before Kurt could so much as blink, the slushie was hitting him right in the face. Although this was something he had had to deal with a lot the last year, that didn't mean he ever got used to the feelings that overcame him whenever it happened. The burning humiliation, along with the sting of the slushie deep in his eyes and pores. The boy let out a stunned gasp he barely recognized as his own.

Karofsky snickered and admired his handy work with a twisted grin. "I don't know, queer, can you make a career out of throwing slushies? I'd be damned good at it, wouldn't you say?" He beamed at the silence he got from Kurt in reply. "Make sure to look it up for me, okay fag? Okay. I'll see you later, _buddy_."

Kurt stood, frozen in place, spitting and sputtering as Karofsky slithered away cockily. He was so wrapped up in his feelings that he didn't even realize when a hand gently reached out and touched his shoulder, sending jolts of warmth all through out his body. He jumped and spun around to find none other than his duet partner, Sam.

He opened his mouth to say something to the blonde boy, but couldn't think of a single thing.

Sam nodded, in silent understanding. Then he realized his hand was still placed on Kurt's shoulder and quickly dropped it away as he blushed a million shades of red - which, if it were in any other situation, Kurt would've found absolutely adorable. But now all he could think of was how embarrassing it was for Sam to see him like this.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Sam finally whispered delicately and Kurt nodded quickly as his body suddenly started working again and he felt himself shivering.

Kurt then lead Sam to the males restroom and went through a routine that looked a little too mastered, in Sam's opinion. The two had been in a comfortable silence as Kurt cleaned himself up and Sam was the first one to break it, just like before. "Does this happen a lot to the glee kids?"

Kurt nodded blankly. "Yeah, pretty much," he mumbled as he continued to scrub at his face furiously to get the color stains off his skin. "But it doesn't seem to be nearly as bad as it was last year - in fact, so far this year, I'm really the only one of the glee kids to get slushied yet. I'm just so very special that way," he muttered the last part very crossly.

Kurt glanced up and saw Sam's terrified expression in the mirror. "I'm guessing Finn didn't inform you about the slushies and stuff while trying to convince you to join glee, huh?" He offered a weak smile in the boy's direction.

"No, he didn't," Sam whispered in a numb, detached tone. "I'm sorry for what that jerk did to you, Kurt." Sam finally said in lack of a better response.

"Jerk?" Kurt questioned lightly, not bothering to hide his teasing grin. "What, no swear words?"

Sam blushed again and Kurt's stomach did a little flip. "No, no swear words." Sam replied with a grin. "My mom taught me that a gentlemen doesn't need to use swear words to get his point across at a young age. I guess I don't really have to live by that rule anymore now that I'm older, but I don't know. It's just something I've always done."

"Good God, you're amazing," Kurt whispered breathlessly.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Kurt and smiled. "Excuse me?"

Now it was Kurt's turn to blush profusely, "Uh, nothing." He smiled and tried to act cool and knew he was failing miserably. But when he turned around, Sam seemed focused on something else entirely: Kurt's shirt, which was now ruined from the slushie. "Ah, crap!" He muttered as he tried uselessly to dab at the stain with a wad of paper towels.

Sam leaped up and made a sad attempt to help. When it was clear that they were getting nowhere with that, Sam finally suggested, "Do you think you might have some back-up clothes in your locker?"

Kurt thought about it for a few moments before sighing. "No, I forgot them at home. Ugh, and I know exactly where they are, too!"

The boy frowned and was about to shrug his shoulders in defeat when he remembered something. "I have something you'll be able to use, but you have to swear not to laugh, alright?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows with interest as he eyed his duet partner. "Alright...?" And that was all he was able to get out before he was gone, off to get whatever it was that he was supposed to not laugh at from his locker. Kurt examined his nails as he waited for the boy to return, his brain still trying to process all that had happened.

Sam returned a few minutes later with a huge, black hoodie draped over his arm. "It'll be too big, but it'll do. And it's probably warm you up a lot," Sam said with a sheepish grin as he slowly gave Kurt his hoodie to wear.

And Kurt just couldn't help but giggle as he unfolded the hoodie - which would be at least three sizes too big on him - and saw the huge Superman symbol. Okay, it really wasn't that dorky, in hind sight. But it was just so...unlike anything Kurt would normally wear that he couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh, remember?" Sam was quick to point out.

"I know, I know! And I'm not laughing at it...It's just - not something I would normally wear, okay Sam? But thank you so much, I promise I will have it washed and returned to you by tomorrow morning." Kurt promised as he pulled the huge hoodie over his head, which kind of looked like a dress on him.

And ever since then, Kurt and Sam had barely been seen apart. They walked each other to and from classes, hung out during lunch, and before and after school. Their friendship was unlikely, considering the two were nothing short of polar opposites practically, but the friendship had been working out beautifully. The two's closeness was not lost on the fellow glee club members, either. But both Kurt and Sam were quick to deny any far-fetched rumors.

But then there were the rumors that weren't so easy to deny, like the rumors about them being into each other in a more-than-friends-way. They'd both be lying if they were to say that there wasn't something going on between them, something unknown. But those were things the two boys has barely figured out for themselves yet, and they were no where near officially telling the glee club anything.

A few days after the slushie incident occured, Kurt walked up to the boy's locker with a warm smile. "Hey, Sam."

Sam looks up and smiles brightly, looking thrilled to see him. "Hey, Kurt!" Sam replies a little too loudly and a little too excitedly. But neither boy make any moves to sound more quieter because they really couldn't care about what the close minded people of McKinley had to think of them.

"I was thinking you could stop by my house later so we can discuss duet ideas for glee club?" Kurt tried to make his question sound casual but he couldn't ignore how nervous he was. Sure, the two boys had gotten pretty close lately after the one incident with Karofsky, but he was scared of what the other boy would think of his home.

"Sure," Sam is quick to agree. "Do you have any ideas yet?"

Sam closes his locker and starts to walk with Kurt to class, which is something they do a lot since most of their classes are near each other's. Kurt starts instantly firing off ideas about some musicals, and Sam can't say he's too bothered at the idea of singing a duet from a musical with Kurt - especially after how completely excited the other boy is just talking about it.

They both frown when they realize they have made their way to their indivisual classes. They reluctantly part ways and Sam takes his seat in his low-English class, which he always leaves with a killer headache because of his god awful dyslexia problems.

They are five minutes into class when he feels a tap on his shoulder. Sam turns around and sees Quinn Fabray, who he has seen a few times because of glee. She bats her huge, hazel eyes a few times and gives him a seductive smile and Sam wonders briefly is this is a girl's definition of trying to be sexy.

"I don't think we've been officially introduced yet," Quinn breathed. "I'm Quinn Fabray, head Cheerio."

Sam nodded and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I've seen you around before. I'm Sam."

"I know," Quinn did that weird eye thing again. "You're new here, on the football team, and you seem to be hanging out with Kurt Hummel a lot."

The blonde boy tried not to be too weirded out by all the information Quinn seemed to know about him. "Yeah, guess that's pretty much me in a nutshell." He gave her a smile which Quinn returned weakly, obviously not getting the response she had wanted out of him.

"So, you're friends with Kurt?" Quinn tried again.

Sam nodded and Quinn didn't miss the way that the whole boy seemed to light up at the mention of the other boy. "Yeah, we're friends. He's a really cool guy."

Quinn let out a low whistle, "That's pretty risky, hanging out with him so soon."

Sam's posture stiffened and he turned fully around, eyeing the blonde girl. "And why is it so risky to be friends with him?"

"Cool down there, sargent," Quinn warned, "No need to get all fired up. I'm just saying, hanging out with someone as...open as he is could really hurt your reputation. But you don't need to worry about that. If you sing with me, I could repair any damage to your rep very quickly."

The blonde boy was barely able to control his rage. "You mean because he's gay I shouldn't hang out with him?"

Quinn looked taken back by the other boy's fury. "Now, I never said that exactly. I was just..."

"But you implied that," Sam snapped, not bothering to keep himself in check anymore. "Well, that just sucks for you because I like Kurt and I gave him my word, and I'm a man of his word."

The teacher then asked if there was a problem, and both of them gave a mumbled no. As class began to wrap up, Quinn reached out and touched his shoulder again. "Just...consider what I'm saying, alright Sam?"

Sam wrenched himself away from the girl's grasp and quickly shoved his way past the other equally close-minded people of this school. When he got out, Kurt wasn't there waiting for him like he had hoped - he had really wanted to talk to Kurt after that whole debacle in class.

But he was nowhere in sight. Sighing, Sam turned around and began to walk the other way but was greeted with a slushie facial, his first of the year. In the corner of his eye, he saw Quinn, and he wondered if she had planned this as an attempt to get him to stop hanging out with Kurt.

Before the other girl could even try to say anything, Sam walked off to the same males bathroom he had been with Kurt before.

He tried everything he could to make the burning stop, but anything he did prooved to make it worst. Ugh, it hurt so much! He didn't understand how Kurt didn't scream in agony. But then, he remembered Kurt revealing that it happened to him a lot. He sighed again, having no idea what to do.

He whipped out his phone and sent a quick text to Kurt:

_Meet me in bathroom, urgent.  
>-Sam.<em>

Kurt arrived in the bathroom a few minutes later, and his whole facial expression dropped at the sight of him. "I was hoping this wasn't the reason you were here." Kurt whispered as he made his way to get closer to his duet partner.

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes and before he knew it he was sobbing. "It's so-so...this is so..."

Kurt nearly skidded to get to Sam fast enough, and quickly wrapped his arms around him in a bone crushing embrace. "Shh, I know, Sam. I know. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

So Sam told him everything, including the showdown he had with Quinn in English as Kurt helped clean him up.

"But I don't get what Quinn would want with you?" Kurt wondered a loud as he ringed out the washcloth in the sink.

Sam sighed and shrugged his shoulder, "I dunno man. But it was freaky, she was doing that whole eye thing that girls do when they like someone. I think she's into me...she mentioned how she wanted to help me with my rep and stuff, and that's when I lost it."

Kurt frowned. "This is all my fault," he murmured, "I should've just listened to Finn when he told me this was a bad idea. I just, I don't know, got so excited at the idea of singing with you that I didn't care what anyone else had to say, and you were so adorably dorky, that I just..." he shrugged helplessly.

"Don't apologize," Sam replied. "This isn't your fault, I wanted to sing with you, too. This is neither of our faults. It's this stupid, small minded school's fault. But, I hate to do this, I don't think we should sing together for the duets competition."

Kurt nodded briskly. "I can't say I din't see that coming."

"But," Sam paused, "that doesn't mean I don't want to sing a duet with you."

The smaller boy was stunned silent for a moment. And then he realized who he was talking to: Sam. And then, he knew. He knew that all the names, the shoving, and general harassment would be a little more bearable, now that he had Sam with him.

"I know just the song." Kurt replied with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't really know where this came from. Seriously, I just sat down and was all 'I'm gonna write something for Kum.' and the rest was history. (;  
>GOING TO GO SEE WICKED ON SUNDAY. AND I AM SOOOOO EXCITED. :D<p> 


End file.
